My life married to shane grey
by ilove.ke.ni.joe
Summary: Rielly is married to shane grey, but life isn't what most these fanfictions make it out to be, longer summary inside, well kinda.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY PEOPLES! so, i'm at breathlessinsides house, idk if u know her, or read her stories, but she's like my bff. and i was bored, so i'm writing a one shot, unless ya know, people like it, then it might grow into more, i've kinda missed writing these, so here goes NOTHING!**

Okay, so my name is Rielly. And i married a rock star, a name of which everyone has probably heard. That's right, Shane Grey. This isn't one of those 'oh, me and shane got married, and he stopped music for me, and we're rich and famous and live in a 1 billion dollar house with 16 bathrooms' no. this is the 'i see my husband shane once or twice a month' kinda story. I didn't want him to stop his music, that would be murder. Music is his life, and i'm just part of it. The last time he was home was a couple of weeks ago, i don't go on tour with them anymore, it's stops being fun when you have to be woken up all the time. So i stay in our 2 story house, with 2 bathrooms, 3 bedrooms, a big kitchen, a living room, and a family room. It's so empty without his music playing. At least this is their last tour for the rest of the year.

_FLASHBACK_

"I know right? The Connect 3 are amazing! I can't believe they just dissapeared. No more music, no more youtube, no more face book or myspace. Nothing!" I said to my friend Nicole.

"I know! Maybe their tired of the famous life, i mean, they were from jersey ya know."

"We all know Nicole. Look i have to go, i'm about ready to get into the Wal-Mart check out line." I said. I hate it when people are in line with their cell phones!

I live in crappy ol' Kansas, where nothing ever happens. Wal-Mart is too much for me to usually handle. Right when i get down where everything is, they change it up on me!

CRASH

"Oh my god! i am SO sorry, i did not mean to run into you!" I said, to no one in particular.

"No, it's good, this is Wal-Mart ya know." They had said. "Can i help you pick this mess up?"

"Well, that would be much appreciated." I said. I looked up to smile at him, and i saw Shane Grey.

"Okay, so go on scream, you have on a Connect 3 shirt."

"No, i'm not gonna scream, but why'd you guys dissapear? I mean, without warning, there was nothing for us fans to do!" I said.

"Well, Nate, Jason and I got tired of the poparazzie (sp?) and all that stuff, so we moved to the middle of the US, where not a lot of that kinda stuff goes on." he said.

"Oh, so um, hows it going?" I said, trying to be casual, even though my heart was pounding. i mean, HELLO! SHANE GREY!

"Well, we just celebrated my graduating of my online college, i guess that's pretty good."

"That's great! um, so this is kinda awkward, but how old are you now?"

"Oh, i'm 22, fresh out of college!" He said.

"That's awesome! I'm only 20"...

_End of flashback_

So yea, that's how this started. Meeting him in Wal-Mart, of all places. And crashing into him, that was definatly a conversation starter.

Now he calls me when he can, tells me how the concerts go, since him and Nate and Jason got back together, the fans have gone crazy. He's been on 5 straight tours, all over the globe! I mean, i'm happy for him yes, but what about a family, maybe a mini connect 3'er running around huh? I don't know if it will ever happen, because any time i bring it up, he changes the subject. I don't know what's going on with him, but eventually, i will get to the bottom of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! 2 REVIEWS! **not my usual standards, but hey, w/e right? okay, so this is will the last story i will write, cuz once this is done, i'm done. so, here it goes!

Okay, so me and Shane just got off the phone, he talked about how great the concert was, and how he only has 5 concerts left, and how many people there were, and how Mitchie showed up... greeeaaatt. For most the conversation i put the phone on the couch and waited for him to go 'YOU SITLL THERE?!' then i'd be liek 'yea, sorry, but sounded like a great concert!' man, i can't wait for him to be home! Hopefully his romantic side will show, man i can fantasize about that all night long.

_FANTISIZATION... THINGY_

"Rielly! I'm home!" Shane says, running through the door.

"Oh Shane! i've missed you so much!"

"I know baby, i've missed you too! If you're tired, you can go to bed you know, i know you've worked hard."

"No, i haven't seen you in months, for this week, i'm all yours" He says, picking me up bridal style and taking me into our living room. He pops in a DVD in the DVD player, and 'Tuck Everlasting' starts. i told him that was my favorite movie through high school, it's so, romantic. By the end of the movie, i was in tears, and Shane was holding me. i could stay like this forever, i cuddled up to him and...

RIIIING!

My phone started ringing. I picked it up

"Hello?"

"Sorry babe, i just missed you so much!"

"Shane?" i asked, totally shocked.

"Yea! i barely see you, i barely get a chance to talk to you, and when i do, it's always about me! Why don't you talk about you, until you fall asleep." He said, my smile went crazy. I went upstairs to our bedroom, and laid in the middle of the bed.

"Um okay, so today i jogged around for a little bit, then i caught up with Nicole and we people watched for a while! OMG this one guy was talking to his coffee! He had to be practicing some speech, but it was priceless! and..." This went on until i fell asleep. I talked about everythin since he'd been gone, and i could tell he was listening, just by his laugh, and how i could hear the smile on his face. I even talked to Jason and Nate a little bit. Nate sang me this song, but he didn't say who wrote it, and he even said that there was a new one that Shane was going to sing when they got back! I was so happy, and for once, in a long time, i went to sleep with a smile on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**YAY! 2 more REVIEWS! **not my usual standards, but hey, w/e right? okay, so i guess i'm not done writing, and i probably never will be! so idk whose all reading this, but here goes nothing!

I awoke the next morning with the phone still next to my ear. When i fell asleep i must have rolled onto the 'off' button because, well, it wasn't on. i walked down the hall to my bathroom and took a quick shower. I went back to my room, in a robe, with a towel on my head, and went to check my cell and the home phone to make sure no one had called. My cell had three text messages from Shane, all saying the same thing.

_'call me as soon as you get this'_ so i quickly dialed his number.

"Hey baby' he answered.

"So, why did you need me to call, is it urgent?"

"Well, i know i said i had 5 shows left, but i'm ending it at this one."

"WHAT!?!? Shane, all the fans are going to be pissed!"

"Look, i haven't been the best husband in a long time, i'm barely home, and when i am, it's never about you. So Connect 3 is taking some time off, everyone wants to be with their families, and i figured the sooner the better."

"Shane, i, i, i don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything baby, i'm coming home, and i'm coming home to stay" Shane said, singing that last part, i smiled a little. I walked downstairs, really excited, when i was shocked.

"SHANE!!!!!" i screamed, running over to the couch.

"Rielly, i missed you so much." He said while we were hugging.

"Wha.. when did you get here!?!?!" i asked, still hugging him.

"About an hour ago, i wanted this to be a suprise!" He said.

"I think it's the best one you've ever given me!" i said, still not wanting to let go. I haven't felt his arms around me in so long, and now that i was feeling it, i wasn't about to lose it.

"Babe, i rented a movie for us to watch, i hope you like it." He said, sitting on the couch, i sat down next to him, he picked up the remote and pushed play. I couldn't believe it.

"TUCK EVERLASTING! REALLY!" i asked.

"I knew, it was your favorite, i figured it would help make up for things you know."

"SHANE I LOVE YOU!" i screamed, we were about to kiss, and the worst noise ever came up.

'BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP' My alarm clock. I just started crying, that was so perfect, i should have known it wasn't true. I checked my phone, no text messages. I ran downstairs, no Shane on the couch. I sighed, i can't expect him to just stop doing shows for me, that's too, i don't know, it's just not right! I don't expect him to anyway. He's only got 4 or 5 shows left, i think i can handle this. I heard my home phone start to ring.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to hide the fact i was crying.

"Hey Rielly! it's Nate!" Nate said.

"Um, hey, why are you calling?"

"Just wanted to say, HI!!!! oh, and don't let Shane make you think he doesn't miss you, no matter how cool he may try to act, i can hear him crying for you at night." He said.

"Nate come on, it's not very nice to mess with peoples emothions!" I said. "Shane doesn't cry, and he wouldn't cry about something that he didn't need to cry about" i said.

"Okay, but all i heard last night was him singing the song he wrote for you, and when i walked into his room, he had tears streaming down his face." Nate said.

"he, he wrote a song for me?"

"OH MY GOD! i wasn't supposed to say that, um, uh, well there was this potato, crap, yea he did, but don't let it ruin his suprise! i mean, he's coming home today..."

"HE'S COMING HOME TODAY?!?!"

"CRAP! ugh, i knew i shouldn't have called, Jason told me not to, i mean, i just had some coffee, so i'm already hyper, and i should have known this was going to happen, oh man, i want a potato right now....." Nate went on and on.

"Nate, earth to Nate." i said.

"huh? oh, right, so can you at least act suprised when he shows up, and uh, not mention that i said any of this?"

"Yes Nate, i will act suprised." I said. After that interesting conversation, i talked to Jason, and i didn't tell him Nate said anything, but you could tell something was up with him. Just by the way he spoke, he wasn't that great at keeping secrets either.

"Okay Rielly? Shane wants to talk to you!" He said, all cheery.

"Hey Rielly." Shane said, kinda quiet.

"Hey Shane, whats wrong, you're so, quiet." I said.

"It's nothin, i'm just tired. So how have you been, since last night."

"Good, kinda boring here actually, but i have to go, the house is a mess."

"Rielly, you're the only person home, how is it a mess?"

"Shane, now we both know if you were the only person home it would be 3x as worse correct?"

"Um, yea." He said, i could hear his chuckle.

"I'll see you in a couple weeks." I said, still making sure he didn't know i knew.

"Yup, see ya soon." He said, then hung up. I did clean, for a little bit. Then i watched some Oprah.

"And today, everyone in the audiance gets, A FREE MAC BOOK AIR!!!!!!" Oprah said, the audiance went wild.

"UGH! this woman drives me crazy! i can't wait till she runs out of everything to give away! then Dane Cook will be right! 'EVERYONE GETS...... SCHOOLS! YOU GET A SCHOOL AND YOU GET A SCHOOL!'

'um, what? oprah, i cant' maintain a school.'

Ha, that would be funny! well let's see, i dont' think anything is happening today.... So i'll just get on yahoo and msn!

**_shanegreyxo has logged on_**

I searched down my lists and no one was on, of course. So i pulled up itunes and started listening to music, and before i knew it, i was dancing like a crazy person. If only shane was here to share it with me. We would be going crazy! and it'd be spectacular, and it would be like old times. Then maybe, just maybe, we could both be happy.

* * *

okay guys, so i know that was randomn and pointless and probably crappy as crappy could be, but its like midnight, and i totally forgot about thsi story! haha! so yes, here ya go! if you have any ideas, leave them in the reviews! i'm starting to get back into this, and i have so many ideas for stories, you have no idea! can't wait to share!!!!!!

.


	4. Chapter 4

So i woke up on the couch. i must have passed out after the CRAZY DANCING! It was dark, must be around 7 P.M. I found my lap top on the floor, all closed, thank god. i opened it and found a ton of IM's.

_rielly!!! whats going on?!?! is shane back yet???? _

that's what most of them said. It kind of brought me down, but on the bright side, he will be home soon, maybe. What if this was all a mistake? What if marrying Shane isn't what i was supposed to do with my life? I never got to go to Berkely to become a music major, i mean, i don't even have to work! I do live the rockstar life, but i guess if you're not the rock star, it's not worth while. My phone started vibrating on the end table, i picked it up to see a text from my friend Caset.

_Hey rielly! i haven't talked to u in forever! just wanted to say hi!_

Man, i remember him in highschool. So many girls did not like that kid. He never did drugs, or smoked, he was just kinda a jerk. I didn't text him back, i would eventually.

**_i am, confident but i still, have my moments baby...._** i answered my phone.

"Yello?"

"BLUE! GREEN! ORANGE!"

"Um, what?" I asked.

"Well, i'm sorry! i thought we were naming colors!" I started laughing.

"hey Shane." I said.

"Hey baby, so i have the biggest suprise for you ever."

"Oh do you now?"

"Yes, and you should be getting it very, very soon. Sooner then you think actually. OOO Mitchies here! i have to go!" He said, i sighed. I love that girls music, but i think she's trying to steal my man. I shut my phone, and set it down. I went into the kitchen and got a Nutty Bar, i made sure to let the fans know i love them. They will send you anything, so now, we have a pantry just full of boxes of Nutty Bars! yay!!! I grabbed one, and turned on the TV. I went on the DVR to see what all was recorded, nothing spectacular. i went down until i saw..... CRIMINAL MINDS! NO WAY!!!! Right before i clicked on it, there was a knock at the door.

"Ugh, always ruin my mood. I bet it's one of those damn politician people, god i hate them" i said to myself, swining open the door. No one was there, i looked down and saw a boquet of roses. i smiled. I picked them up and grabbed the card.

"Hey baby, go to the pool" Was all it said, it was in Shanes hand writing. I set the flowers back down and walked to our pool, oh my god. He had set up the most amazing thing ever! He had a two person table set up right next to the pool, and his laptop was set up on a seperate table with a projector, and i looked across the pool to see the projector screen. I looked in the pool and saw red and white rose petals in it. i smiled again. Then i felt it, what i have longed for since Shane left. I felt his arms wrap around my waist. I leaned back into him, and i smelt his cologne.

"Hey Shane." I said.

"baby, i missed you so much." he said, hugging me tighter. i turned around so i'd be facing him.

"i missed you so much too, it feels like it's been forever."

"it has been forever. i love you, so so so much! Let's take a seat." he said. we both sat down, and Nate came out with our food.

"Why hello, i am Nate, i will be your server tonight." He said, setting down plates. I think this was my favorite date ever. Me and Shane finally had all the time in the world to talk. We talked about everything, his favorite parts of the tour, my boringness at home. I did tell him about the crazy dancing.

"I MISSED IT?!?!" He asked.

"Yea, sorry, 'We're Not Gonna Take It' came on, and i just couldn't help myself!" i said, Shane just started laughing. Once we finally finished eating (it did take a while, since we kept talking), Jason came over in a black tux and white gloves.

"Yes, i am your limo service tonight, sir and madam." He said, Shane took my hand and led me to a gorgeous white stretch limo.

"Shane, oh my....."

"No baby, this is all for you." He said, letting me go into the limo first. Jason drove us for about half an hour, and then stopped.

"We have arrived at your destination Mr. Grey." he said. Joe smiled and got out first so he could open my door. Jason drove away after we were both out. We were at the park, no one was there, and the sky was gorgeous.

"Shane, this is beautiful." i said.

"I know. I am so sorry. Nate talked some sense into me after he heard me talk about my concert on the phone. And he told me i was being a jerk, and selfish, and that i didn't realize how much you meant to me." he said.

"Shane, come on, we both hate the sappy stuff." i said, but i coudl feel the tears coming.

"i know baby, it's just, i am so sorry. i can't imagine what you felt, but i promise it won't happen again." He said, and then, like out of no where, he grabbed a guitar. And he started singing a gorgeous song.

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes, restless nights  
But lullabies helps to make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
I'm building up the strength just to say_

I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me,  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know you're gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
Before you go I wanted to say that I'm

I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me,  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

Can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go,  
Then please girl, just leave me alone  
'Cause I don't want to see  
You and me going our separate ways  
I'm begging you to stay  
If it isn't too late

I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me,  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way

But your already on your way

I was crying by the end of it, and so was he.

"Rielly, when i wrote this, i was sure you wanted to leave me. once i started thinking about all the things i had said, and the way i treated you, i couldn't help but think that's what you wanted to do." he started letting more and more tears go. "Just tell me that it's not going to happen. That's all i need." he said.

"Shane, you are the love of my life. I would never leave you, ever." I said, and even in the darkness, his face started to glow.

"i love you." Was all he said before he pulled me into a kiss. Oh how i missed his lips.

* * *

okay guys, so i know that was randomn and pointless and probably crappy as crappy could be, but its like midnight, and i totally forgot about thsi story! haha! so yes, here ya go! if you have any ideas, leave them in the reviews! i'm starting to get back into this, and i have so many ideas for stories, you have no idea! can't wait to share!!!!!!

.


	5. Chapter 5

Wow....been a long time huh? i have no idea if anyone would still read this....but i'm bored..and this story needs an update...so yes! let's see...where did i leave off? shane kissed rielly...yes..

Rielly POV

We pulled away moments later, i looked into his eyes and i could see everything he said was true. he really was sorry. I smiled and pressed my lips to his again.

"Baby, i love you so much. and i forgive you okay?" I said, he smiled.

"Good. i don't want to lose you babe." he said, lacing our fingers together. We layed back and looked at the stars. "Can you ever find the star pictures?" Shane asked, looking up.

"Nah, just like 2. and it's the big and little dipper. but i mean, that's not even.....OH MY GOSH RIGHT THERE! THE BIG DIPPER!!....i think...maybe it's the little dipper..." I said, we just started laughing.

"God these stars are pretty." He said, still looking up.

"Yes, yes they are." i said, smiling. i couldn't help but smile. God i loved this time with him. When he's all sweet...ahhh.

"Man, ya know what Rielly?"

"Hmmm?" i asked.

"I think that you're more beautiful then all these stars. I tried to count them and name something i love about you for each star. But i ran out of stars." He said.

"God Shane that was corny." I said, kissing him.

"Hey, i got a kiss out of it!" He said, smiling and rolling over the top of me, kissing me again.

"Shane! someone's gonna see!" I said, laughing, trying to push him off.

"baby i don't care! i don't care if everyone see's!" he said, jumping up. "I LOVE RIELLY! I LOVE RIELLY!" I said, running all over screaming. i jumped up and jumped on his back.

"SHANE! SHHHH!" i yelled whispered.

"Baby, i love you, and i want the whole world to know." i said, smiling. He did some weird manuver and got me off his back and started holding me bridal style. I smiled up at him. "Time to go home?" he asks.

"Yea." I said, smiling. He carried me back to the limo.

"Jason! back home please!" He said after he set me in the limo. He climbed in and layed my hed on his lap, stroking my hair. "God you're so gorgeous." Shane said, running a finger down my cheek.

"You too baby." I said, running a hand through his hair.

Once we got home, i sat on our sofa, and Shane sat next to me. It was weird having him back. i'm so used to sitting or laying down to where i don't feel alone. And now that he's back for a while, it'll just be different.

"Shane....how long do you think you'll be home?" i asked, quietly. I'm kind of scared of the answer. He just looked at me and smiled. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer, whispering against my head....

"For as long as i want to be." was what he said, i started smiling.

"For real?" I asked, looking up at him.

"For real." He said, un wrapping his arms from me to pull me up into a kiss.

* * *

a/n

okay! so please review! i wanna know what people think!....yea!


End file.
